The invention relates to data communications and in particular to a system for the detection and correction of faults in a data communications network from a central location.
In my copending, commonly assigned patent application, System For The Quantitative Measurement Of Impairments In The Communication Channel Of A Quadrature Amplitude Modulation Data Communication System, Ser. No. 16,912, filed Mar. 2, 1979 there is disclosed a technique for QAM eye pattern analysis which permits the quantitative evaluation of a communications channel or media interconnecting two remote communication equipments of a data communication network. The communications equipment, in the form of transmit and/or receive modems may be interconnected by a communication channel comprising dedicated or dialed up commercial, military or foreign voice-grade telephone lines and include PCM, carrier, satellite and cable links.
In my copending, commonly assigned patent application, In-Service Monitoring System For Data Communications Network, Ser. No. 17,042, filed Mar. 2, 1979 there is disclosed a technique for the non-interfering monitoring of the components of a data communications network including the detection and isolation of faults and potential failures within the network.
The techniques disclosed in the above mentioned patent applications solve many long felt needs since they permit the evaluation of the communication of data from location to location without interfering with such data communication. The systems also permit potential future problems to be located and corrected prior to a degradation of the communications system to a point where it interferes with data transmission.
While these copending cases solve many of the problems heretofore encountered they still require that at each location of a data communications network a monitoring function be performed. For multi-location networks this would be both costly and time consuming.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a system whereby the monitoring of the condition of components of a multi-location data communications network may be attained from a central location.
A further object is to provide such a system wherein adjustment or reconfiguration of the components of the network at the several remote sites may be attained from the central location.
Still further objects and advantages will be apparent from a review of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of my invention.